How To Save A Life
by LoveWithoutLimits
Summary: Merlin decides it is time that Arthur knew the truth about him, what sort of reaction will he get? SongFic for The Fray How To Save A Life, written for challenge with DementedViper.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing (sniff)**

AN: Second in the series of songfics me and DementedViper are writing from putting our playlists on random, (check her version out as well). This is the Fray - How To Save A Life, from my playlist this time.

**AN2: I dont really like the ending on this but eh, hopefully it came out ok (especially since i forgot my idea half way through lol)**

**Warnings: None, but i definately think that Arthur is OOC here but it fit the lyrics, this isnt really what i see happening but it worked for the song, lol.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through**

Merlin's hands shake and his body feels numb as he takes the all too familiar walk towards Arthur's chambers. He wants to turn back and run, run back to his room and keep his mouth shut like he knows is smart. For some reason beyond him he keeps on walking. Somehow he finds the conviction to knock on Arthur's door, something that he actually stopped doing months ago. He enters as he hears the Prince call through, taking a breath to steady himself, it is now or never.

"We need to talk." Merlin says as soon as he enters, earning a bemused look from Arthur.

"It seems to a regular occurrence that you forget your role Merlin." Arthur says although he is smiling a little.

"I'm being serious Arthur." Merlin says more confidently than he feels.

Arthur regards him with what seems like a bored curiosity before waving his hand in a gesture meant to tell him to continue. Merlin's throat suddenly seems like it does not want to work. He stares at Arthur for a moment as his head is faced away, remembering the way he looks her, still his friend, before swallowing.

"I'm a sorcerer."

**  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came  
**

Merlin can feel the air in the room change as soon as the sentence leaves his mouth and he almost regrets admitting it. Arthur's head turns and the emotions on his face are as clear as day. Anger, betrayal and a hint of fear. The last hurts Merlin the most.

"I would never hurt you Arthur." Merlin stutters out quickly before Arthur comes to his own conclusions.

Arthur laughs, his gaze hardening as it seems to intensify. "Hurt me? You're a sorcerer Merlin and you lied to me."

"I didn't lie." Merlin pleaded.

"You didn't tell me, it's the same thing. Who knows how much damage you have done since you got here." Arthur accused, rising to his feet. Merlin stepped back in fear.

"I have never done anything to harm anyone, I only use my magic to help."

"What help could a sorcerer possibly do!" Arthur spat, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Arthur please, let me explain.." Merlin tried, desperation shining through his eyes.

"No Merlin, its people like you who harm Camelot, I wont let that happen." Arthur snapped single minded, his rage blinding him. Everything he knew told him that sorcerers were evil creatures, bent on destroying everything his kingdom stood for. People like him were to blame for the suffering of his people the in the Great Purge.

Merlin's whole felt like it collapse in on itself, the brutal harshness in Arthur cutting through him. This is what he had expected, out of everything he had thought that Arthur would understand, that he was his friend. Merlin had never feared Arthur in all his time here, not when he would raise his sword to him, not when he would shout to the high heaven at him, but he was afraid now.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness**

Merlin wishes that he had not told him. He can not understand how he got Arthur so wrong. he had thought in all their months together that he had got to know the Prince, understood how he would react to things. He had expected the anger at the lies but the blatant hate was unimaginable to Merlin.

Merlin backs away from Arthur as he realises that the Prince is not going to start laughing and tell him it was a joke. The fire in Arthur's eyes is real and Merlin knows he has gone from servant to friend to enemy, and there was no turning back.

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed**

"I could have guards here in a second and you in the cells in minutes!" Arthur shouts, his voice rising as his whole body seems to tense with anger. "You could be dead tomorrow."

"Arthur." Merlin says, surprising himself at how quiet and low his voice has gone, like is resigning to what has happened. "You must do what you think is right."

The only sign that Arthur wasn't expecting these words Is the slight falter in his expression, the glint in his eyes of confusion.

"Right would be watching you burn." Arthur's voice is still as strong when he speaks back though. "Right would be handing you over."

Merlin said nothing, just waited, his heart breaking in his chest. He had lost Arthur's trust and for that he would accept his punishment with no argument, it was the least he could grant Arthur for his deception .

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself! Do you not care to plead for your life!" Arthur bellows, anger at the situation and at Merlin's seemingly lack of emotion at the threats coming through.

"I leave my fate to you, I deceived you and for that I will accept what comes to me." Merlin replied slowly, lowering his face.

Arthur frowns and his body seems to slump as the full weight of what Merlin is saying to him sinks in. He was willing to die? Never had Arthur heard that from a sorcerer, never in all the executions he had been forced to watch.

"Leave." Arthur says solidly and Merlin stares at him like he has lost his mind.

"What?"

"Leave Camelot, now." Arthur says back again, his voice full of order. Merlin does not even hesitate though his heart shatters in his chest, the full force of Arthur's order the only thing pushing his feet forward.  
**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night**

He does not see the tear that falls down Arthur's face as he sends away the only true friend he has ever known, not does the Prince see the anguish that covers Merlin as he walks away, both wondering where they went wrong.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


End file.
